


Courfeyrac's Nightmare

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has a nightmare and goes over to see Jehan about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyrac's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is all based off of the headcanon I made up that Courfeyrac get's really shitty nightmares if no one is sleeping near him or he has nothing to hold. That's it. Yea. Hope you like this!

Courfeyrac’s eyes opened wide, turning his head left and right to check all around his room. No one was there. He sat straight up and turned on his lamp; he was breathing hard. Courfeyrac threw off the sheets on bed and ran downstairs. All the doors were locked, as were the windows. Nothing was broken. There was nothing on the walls. No ominous shadows. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, but was still shaken up from the nightmare that he had. He felt tears run down his face as he slowly walked back upstairs. Once he was up there, he grabbed his phone and tried to call Jehan. No answer. He called again. Same lack of response. Courfeyrac called him another 7 times before he answered.

“Courfeyrac, do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. I need to come over right now. Or have you come over here, whichever one needs to happen immediately.” His voice was filled with panic and fear.

“Hold on, just take a breath. Are you hurt? Is everything okay?”

“No, I’m not hurt. But I’m not okay either.”

“What happened?” Jehan tried to talk pleasantly to calm Courfeyrac’s anxiety, but it didn’t end up going as he had planned. When Courf tried to explain that he had had an unpleasant dream, he got choked up and couldn’t talk well. “It’s okay man, just please don’t worry about it. Whatever it is, I’ll be there soon. Just lie back down and try to sleep.” However that was the last thing Courfeyrac was planning on doing. “I’ll be there in about 10 minutes okay?”

“Je-han.” He forced himself to call out his friend’s name.

“Yes Courfeyrac?”

“I-I’m coming o-ver there.” And then he hung up and got ready to go see Jehan at 3:00 AM.

 

Jehan waited downstairs for his friend and hummed peacefully, until he heard a frantic knock.

“I’m coming.” He got up from his chair and opened the door, and he was greeted by a giant hug from Courfeyrac. 

“I’m sorry it’s so early, you were close and the first person I thought of and I panicked so-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Jehan held him tightly, trying to comfort him as best he could. It worked, however only for a moment. There was a sigh of relief as if everything terrible had just vanished, but his fear had come back just as quickly. Courfeyrac was just happy to have someone hug him and comfort him. “Just come inside and you can tell me what happened. You’re gonna be okay friend.” He released Courfeyrac from the hug and pulled him inside his home, careful not to be to forceful since he was still distressed. “You’re shaking like crazy Courf, whatever happened must’ve really hit you hard.” 

“Yea.” He nodded, desperately grasping Jehan’s arm as if he would die if he let go. And at this point, he probably would die if he let go. He was feeling light headed on account of the fact that he hadn’t been breathing normally since he woke up.

“Do you wanna talk about it, or just go back to sleep?” Jehan opened the door to his room and let his friend go inside first. Courfeyrac simply shook his head in response. “Do you wanna talk at all?” He shrugged and looked at the walls around him, unsure of how to respond. Jehan nodded. “Hey come here.” He went over to his bed and sat down, stretching out his arms. “Let me hold you again. You were more collected when I did that before.” Before Jehan had even finished speaking, Courfeyrac was already over there sitting next to him. “There we go, deep breaths buddy. Take deep breaths.” He could hear Courfeyrac trying to breathe normally, but it wasn’t easy for him. He was holding onto his friend, resting his head on his chest. “Don’t worry if you can’t do it right now.” Jehan soothed. “Just take your time, there’s no rush.” He kissed the top of Courfeyrac’s head lovingly. “I’ll stay here until you feel like yourself again.”

 

An hour passed, and Courfeyrac had only just started to breathe right again. Jehan had done and said all he could, but in the end, physical affection was what he really needed at that point. 

“Courf? Are you feeling better? Your breathing sounds so much better than it did before.” 

“Mmhm.” He nodded.

“Do you mind telling me what happened then? Only if you’re comfortable with sharing though.”

“I don’t mind.” Courfeyrac sighed and let go of Jehan, only to be pulled right back into the embrace.

“You’re not fully okay yet, I can feel that you’re still a little bit uneasy. So until you’re better, I want you to stay right here.” Courf gave a little half smile and nodded.

“I can live with that.”

“Good. Now tell me all about what happened.”

“Well,” he began, “I had this dream. Actually it was a nightmare.” 

“What happened in it?”

“I was in this white room with no furniture. The room was pretty normal, except for the fact that everyone’s faces were on the wall.”

“On the wall?”

“Yea. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they were happy any alive, but it was just the skin from their faces that were pinned on the wall. There was gore everywhere and the faces looked blood soaked and distraught. ” 

“That must’ve been awful to see.” Jehan drifted his fingers through Courf’s hair, entwining it around his fingers as he spoke. 

“It was. And one of the worst things that happens whenever I have these kinds of dreams, is that I’m terrible at determining reality from a nightmare. I always end up thinking it’s real, even after I’m awake.” 

“Well then look at my face. It’s still on me, and I’m not dead. I’m pretty sure Combeferre and Gavroche and Enjolras and everyone else are also just fine. You don’t have to worry any more.” Jehan made sure that he was holding Courfeyrac in such a way to where if he wanted to check to see if his face indeed still there, he could.

“Thank you so much Jehan.”

“Don’t thank me, all I did was do what a friend should do.” He smiled warmly, happy that his friend was doing so much better now.


End file.
